Making Amends
by Citizenjess
Summary: Sinister contacts Charles for a little chat; Charles is not impressed.


So in the original animated series of "X-Men," there doesn't seem to be any sort of gap-filler between Sinister capturing Charles and Magneto and most of the X-Men in the Savage Land and evaporating into some blue goo at the end, and then his randomly contacting Charles on his private line (for phone sex with Magneto, I handily suspect) in season four to solicit his help. Also, he fucks with Scott. A lot. This seems to be kind of a huge, hilarious lack of foresight, so here is my take on what might have happened in the interim. P.S.: In this series, Charles wears a pink bathrobe when he's visiting with Moira on Muir Island (ooh la la~), and then a blue one later on. These are the things that I notice.

Summary: Sinister contacts Charles for a little chat; Charles is not impressed. Rated for ~implications~. Alternate titles for this include "Abduction Is How I Say 'I Love You'" and "Sweetly Sinister." IDK guys. IDEK.

* * *

><p><strong>Making Amends<strong>

* * *

><p>When he first sees the blinking contact signal, he's pretty sure he already knows who it is. "Surely you can't be in the midst of yet another emergency, Magnus," he begins to say, and then realizes, with a start, that the being trying to reach him is not, in fact, the Master of Magnetism. "Sinister!" he outright gasps, too outraged and shocked to mute his reaction. "What ... why ... how did you find me?"<p>

"Come now, Charles. Surely you recognize that I have many significant resources not available to the average mutant." The other man's eyes narrow in obvious satisfaction at Charles' still horrified expression. "How are you?" he asks, and Charles frowns.

"You have quite a lot of gall, do you realize? Am I supposed to welcome you warmly after all that has transpired between us?"

Sinister's teeth gleam wickedly. "I didn't take you for the type to hold a grudge, Charles."

Charles' face is etched in frustration. "I - you - you abducted myself and several of my students to the Savage Land!" he exclaims, and Sinister listens intently, still smirking. "Not only that, but Magneto and I spent weeks running from all manner of creatures, before you captured us and threatened to steal our very essence!"

"I did steal Magneto's essence," Sinister clarifies.

"Yes, you did!" Charles replies heatedly. "And lest we forget how you superimposed your mental will over me in order to lure the X-Men into your trap, as well. What on Earth could you possibly think contacting me like this would prove, Sinister?"

"Charles, Charles." Sinister waves his hand airily. "You're a forgiving man. Let bygones be bygones and all that. By the way, I like your bathrobe." Charles makes an appalled sound in the back of his throat, and Sinister switches tactics. "So," he says with practiced casualness. "Is Scott there?"

As if on cue, Scott materializes, also dressed, much to Sinister's delight, in pajamas, which seem to consist of low-slung cotton pants and no shirt. "Professor, I heard shouting ..." he begins, and then stops short when he notices who is on Charles' monitor. "Sinister!" he balks, and Sinister beams at him.

"Why, Scott. We were just talking about you. How have you been? I do hope your beautiful fiancee is well."

"She would have been my wife by now if it hadn't been for you," Scott intones darkly, looking for all the world like he's about to blast through the monitor with his eye lasers. Tactfully, Charles clears his throat, trying to steer him from that path.

"Yes, well," he coughs, and Scott's jaw is still tight, his fists still balled at his sides, though he seems to be regarding Charles with a slightly less murderous disposition, now. "I don't believe Scott wishes to converse with you in this manner, Sinister," he begins, and Scott seethes.

"Damn right I don't!"

"That's too bad," Sinister pouts, and Charles resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Well, then, perhaps we can meet. How about it, Scott? You, me, and Jean, having a heart-to-heart about mutants and genetics and whatever else might tickle our fancies. I'd invite Charles," he insinuates blithely, "but I'm fairly certain he needs this line clear to have his own little tete-a-tete with Magneto." Charles flushes slightly, but to his credit, he manages to keep his cool. Sinister grins again. "What do you think, Scott?" he asks.

Scott gapes incredulously at him. "You'd better not come anywhere near me or Jean. I have a restraining order." He brandishes a handful of papers from seemingly nowhere, and Sinister snorts with mirth. "Would you like me to read you the charges?" Scott hisses, and flips open the packet. He begins to recite the ruling, but Sinister cuts in, waving his hand.

"That won't be necessary." He pauses, appearing to be considering several options. Finally, he adds, "I see that this is not a fortuitous time to attempt to forge a new friendship. However, I'll be back." He waggles his fingers. "Ta-ta for now, Professor." He leers, then, at the shirtless mutant, who growls. "Goodbye, Scott. Until we meet again."

The monitor blinks off after that, and Charles turns to watch Scott angrily shove the sheaf of legal papers down his pants. "Man, seriously, screw that guy," he swears, and Charles nods placatingly. "Hey, what did he mean about you talking with Magneto?"

"Oh, I'm sure it was nothing, Just Sinister stirring up strife in his usual, charming way," Charles says hastily, and though Scott does not appear to be completely convinced, he does not bring it up again. Charles waits until he's gone anew, and then depresses a button on Cerebro's control panel to lock the chamber, sealing himself inside. He places the helmet on his head, and taps a few buttons, waiting for the tell-tale signal that assures him he's made contact proper with his phone call's intended recipient.

Eventually, a familiar visage graces the large makeshift computer screen. "You're late, Charles," Magneto tells him, and Charles can see him fumbling with his own helmet. "I thought you'd had a change of heart," he insinuates, and Charles shakes his head.

"I simply had to deal with an unexpected nuisance first. I'm here, now," he entices, and Magneto smiles. Then, suddenly, his face is all business, and Charles follows suit, falling into character himself. "Magneto!" he glares in mock horror, his mouth hanging open for good measure, pointing shakily at the screen. "What are you going to do with me, now that you've trapped me here to do your bidding?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out, Xavier," Magneto returns smoothly, and Charles sees him raise an eyebrow. "Is that a new bathrobe?" he asks, and Charles sighs.


End file.
